


Часовой

by leoriel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ на MCU гражданку с отсылками к комиксам. <br/>ДаркМстители. Постгражданка, победа сверхлюдей, на Тони повесили всех собак, он пытается выехать из страны, но команда его отлавливает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Часовой

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось на кинк-фест до выхода фильма.

— Послушай, кэп, тебе вовсе не обязательно…   
Тони собирается добавить: «делать так, как они говорят», но его обрывает резкий удар по губам. И все же он пытается достучаться, не верит — даже после того, что случилось с Роуди и Пеппер, — что Капитан Америка способен убить человека.   
— Ты бы никогда не стал глумиться над проигравшими. А я проиграл, видишь? Я стою перед тобой. Я сдаюсь.   
— Глумиться? Ты считаешь, мы глумимся над тобой, Тони? — резко осаживает его Наташа. Тони вспоминает, какие длинные и красивые у нее раньше были волосы. Как они дрались на одной стороне. Вспоминает, что она была единственной, кроме Пеппер и Роуди, кто понимал его и пытался урезонить Кэпа. А потом случилось то, что случилось. — А как называется то, что ты сделал с семьей Клинта? Мы даже не смогли их оплакать.   
— Это был несчастный случай, — оправдывается Тони, зная, что они ему не верят. Не поверили тогда, не верят и сейчас.   
— Несчастным случаем было то, что случилось с Роуди, — сквозь зубы цедит человек, звавшийся раньше Капитаном Америкой. Сейчас его называют иначе; Тони никак не может вспомнить новую кличку. Кто он теперь?.. — С Сэмом. Я бы поверил в око за око, но то, что ты сделал с Баки… Гидра обошлась с ним мягче.   
Сквозь боль Тони ухмыляется окровавленными губами. Наверняка Стив придет в ярость и станет ещё больнее, но плевать. Из всех обвинений это — единственное, на которое у него имеется ответ. У каждого человека есть чудовищный поступок, о котором он обязан сожалеть, но вместо жалости в душе живет мрачное удовлетворение. Джеймс Барнс не дрогнул, когда из снайперской винтовки стрелял в Пеппер Потс. Поделом ему.   
— Ты ждал, что я буду плакать и раскаиваться, когда мои нанороботы начинили его взрывчаткой и разорвали на куски, заодно с ублюдочным приятелем Пима? — говорит Тони, глядя Стиву в глаза. — Крошка-муравей не успел его спасти, вот ведь досада.   
От нового удара Тони глохнет на несколько секунд; правда, все равно не чувствует боли.   
— Я не понимаю, — металлическим голосом произносит Вижн. Чертова железяка с камнем бесконечности во лбу. Почему после провала с Альтроном Тони решил оставить в живых этого киборга, а не разобрать на запчасти? У гребаной махины голос Джарвиса — того самого Джарвиса, — и кажется, что именно он, а не выблядок Альтрона, на самом деле его предал. — Вы мой создатель, мистер Старк. Как вы можете быть таким жестоким?   
— Они рассказали тебе, что такое предательство, Дж… Вижн?   
В ответ Вижн смотрит пустыми безучастными глазами. Тони жалеет, что не успел встроить в систему экстренный код; впрочем, это не помогло бы даже против слабенькой магии, а уж против Алой Ведьмы бессильно любое смертное оружие. Магия побеждает разум и технологии, ломает волю — даже если ты Капитан Америка. Магия за долю секунды разоблачила и поставила на колени Железного Человека.   
— Вы с Алой Ведьмой трахаетесь? Может, она уже наколдовала тебе семейку металлических детишек, а? Хорошо отсасывает?   
Воздух вокруг Ванды Максимовой загорается алым маревом. Хотя после того, что случилось в Центральном Парке, нет никакой Ванды Максимовой. С самого начала в ней была червоточина — так же, как и Вижне. Тони обязан был догадаться.   
— Я могла бы вырвать твое лживое черное сердце, — выплевывает Алая Ведьма, но в ее словах нет реальной угрозы. Она не станет марать руки, когда вокруг столько людей, ненавидящих его куда больше.   
— Даже не обвинишь меня в гибели возлюбленного братца? — Тони хочется, чтобы все побыстрее закончилось. Он устал. Он слишком стар, чтобы еще раз проходить через пытки. Хватит. Пусть все закончится здесь и сейчас. — С ним ты тоже трахалась? А с Кэпом? С Наташей? Тором? Тут нечего стесняться, все свои. Даже мне иногда хотелось подержаться за его могучий Мельнир.   
— Да как у тебя язык поворачивается говорить про Тора? — Ярость придает Стиву сходство с асгардским богом: это красиво и очень страшно. — Где ты был, когда Локи разрушил Асгард?  
«А где были вы?» — вертится на языке у Тони. Правда в том, что он знает, где они были. Никто ведь и подумать не мог, что здоровяку понадобится помощь. Что его мир умирает, пока они погрязли в своих внутренних дрязгах.   
— Я не убивал Тора. — Они не прислушаются к его словам, но он говорит для себя. — Тор был моим другом. Я не знал.   
— Скажи это Хэль, когда встретишь. — Наташа изо всей силы пинает его ногой в живот. Она умеет бить по-настоящему больно: Тони складывается пополам.   
«Она носила платья, — вспоминает Тони, — и смеялась моим шуткам. Они ведь дружили с Пеппер. Почему Наташа сейчас против меня?»   
— Удар у тебя уже не тот, — вслух говорит Тони. — Горюешь, что Бартон так и не дал тебе в Будапеште?  
Если не Алая Ведьма, пусть тогда Наташа. Пусть это будет человек, которому раньше он мог доверять. Пусть все закончится быстро.   
Наташа плюет ему в лицо.   
— Ты омерзителен, — говорит Кэп, а затем добавляет уже тише, будто они все еще друзья: — Тони. Ты оскверняешь все, к чему прикасаешься.  
— Ну, я-то не виноват, что тебе никто не давал со дня второй мировой. Или раньше? У тебя вообще был когда-нибудь нормальный секс? Или ты по очереди ебал только кордебалет и командос в своей тесной армейской палатке? Или Баки? О, наверное, он был особенным, раз ради него ты проебал все, чего мы добились. Скажи, Стив, это того стоило? Ваша дружба согревала тебя по ночам?   
Часовой. Теперь Стив зовет себя Часовым. Тем, кто на страже. Часовой способен на то, что оказалось не под силу Капитану Америке.   
Тони вспоминает новое прозвище как раз перед тем, как снова теряет сознание. Его били так часто и сильно, чтобы вместо страха он испытал лишь смутную надежду: скоро все закончится, — хоть и понимал, насколько это глупо.  
Стив не хочет, чтобы все закончилось. Теперь Стиву нравится причинять боль.   
Он долго может так развлекаться.

— А, король мертвых! — Тони не знает, сколько прошло времени, но он по-прежнему лежит на полу. Они не стали его двигать — только привели новых зрителей, будто от большего количества свидетелей Стив Роджерс станет святым, а не преступником. — И капитанская шлюха. Значок не жмет, Шерон?   
— То, что ты сделал с моим народом… — рычит Т’Чалла.   
— То, что ты сделал со Щ.И.Т.ом, — в тон ему продолжает агент Картер. — Старк.   
И Шерон Картер, и Т’Чалла — тренированные убийцы. Тони смотрит на них в задумчивости, словно выбирает: ром или бренди. Бренди или ром? Он вдруг смеется, потому что не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз пил. Когда умер Роуди? Или после смерти Пеппер? Где-то в промежутке на него перестал действовать алкоголь.   
— Ты навлек беды на свой народ, когда покинул его, — наконец решает Тони. Никто не возненавидит тебя так сильно, как человек, с которым вы вместе сражались. — Оставался бы дома, если тебя так сильно заботило благополучие твоей нищей вшивой Ваканды.   
— Ты выпустил биологическое оружие, — говорит агент Картер. Надо же, они на одной стороне. Как удивительно теперь устроен мир.   
Хотя Тони не станет держать зла, если они убьют его вместе. Двое против одного. Женщина и негр — да им, пожалуй, целый мемориальный комплекс отгрохают.   
— Которое создала Джемма Симмонс. Не помню, чтобы брал ее в штат. Почему бы тебе не поинтересоваться у директора Коулсона? Для чего ему вообще понадобилась та штуковина?   
— Коулсон мертв, — отрезает агент Картер. И Тони понимает: да, теперь и правда мертв. У агента Картер вид человека, который казнил всех виновных, но от этого никому не стало легче. Случается, когда Гидра промыла тебе мозги. — И все его люди тоже.   
— Не все, — качает головой Тони. — Твоя тетка смогла бы переловить их всех, а ты — нет. Ты ничтожество, Картер. Не знаю, зачем Стив вообще тебя трахает. Ты ни капли на нее не похожа.   
И на секунду ему почти удается. Агент Картер снимает оружие с предохранителя. Она хорошо стреляет: во время Гражданской войны она сумела попасть в пластину на груди, едва не закоротив реактор. Давай, агент Картер, докажи, что ты лучше их.   
— Шерон. — Стив роняет лишь слово, и она замирает. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты пачкала об него руки.   
Разумеется, наш благородный Кап… Часовой не даст украсть его удовольствие какой-то наглой девке. Трахает он ее или нет.   
— Да пошел ты, Стив! — Агент Картер разворачивается на каблуках и выходит из комнаты.  
Тони знает, что она больше не вернется. Стив этого еще не понимает: его слепит собственный нимб. Новая сила: ведь Часовой так благороден, так справедлив, так хорош.   
Кажется, до того, как стать Часовым, Стив Роджерс был задохликом, которого не брали в армию. Теперь его невозможно остановить. Именно таким доктор Эрскин изначально задумывал суперсолдата.   
— Побежишь за ней хвостиком? — спрашивает Тони Т’Чаллу. За что он раньше любил, а теперь ненавидит маски: невозможно прочитать, что на самом деле под ней происходит. Лицо Т’Чаллы — черная водная гладь. — Вы же теперь лучшие подружки — после того, как ты на коленях приполз к Капитану Америке.  
Пожалуй, Т’Чалла — единственный, кто не подводит его, даже предав. Тони чувствует облегчение, когда сильные руки отрывают его от земли, а когти царапают горло. Черная Пантера убивает врагов одним броском. И все же Часовой оказывается быстрее.  
— Ты не можешь убить его, Т’Чалла.   
— Он погубил мой народ, — рычит Т’Чалла. — Будь мы в Ваканде, Старка бы уже вздернули на главной площади. Мертвые жаждут крови.   
— Мы не в Ваканде, — со сталью в голосе напоминает Стив. — Твои мертвые могут подождать.   
— Ты играешь с ним, как кошка с мышкой. В этом нет благородства, Капитан. Короли так не поступают.   
— Часовой, — поправляет его Стив. — И я не король.   
Стив не король, Стив — победитель. Директор Щ.И.Т.а, глава инициативы Мстителей. Самый главный, самый великий герой. Конечно, куда уж какому-то нищеброду из Ваканды с ним тягаться. Черная Пантера, король без королевства, разворачивается и уходит.   
— Он отвернется от тебя, — тихо и зло предрекает Тони. — Они все отвернутся, когда поймут, насколько ты спятил.   
— Я могла бы заткнуть ублюдка, — предлагает Алая Ведьма. От кого она набралась таких выражений, от Наташи?   
— Выметайтесь, — приказывает Стив. — Все. Сейчас же.   
Поначалу они не двигаются с места. Наверное, Стив обещал им суд, публичную казнь, где у каждого будет шанс над ним поглумиться. Мстители — злые избалованные дети, у которых отобрали обещанную игрушку.   
Раньше, когда они оба сражались честно, Тони мечтал остаться со Стивом наедине и просто поговорить или яростно спорить до тех, пока они оба не охрипнут. Ему казалось, что еще одна попытка что-то изменит. С тех пор он растерял былые иллюзии: Часовой мечтает переломать все кости в его теле. Тони жалеет, что, поддавшись эмоциям, он истратил все ресурсы на месть Зимнему Солдату. В конце концов, тот был всего лишь орудием.   
И все же есть что-то такое в Капитане Америке из-за чего сложно разочароваться в нем окончательно.  
— Мы же были друзьями. — А может быть, Тони говорит, потому что не может ударить. Без доспеха он слишком слаб. — Что с тобой стало, Стив?   
— Я не знаю, — рявкает Стив, а затем c омерзительным хрустом ломает ему правую руку, — о какой дружбе ты говоришь. Баки, Клинт, Сэм, Скотт, агент Коулсон — вот они были моими друзьями. А то, что сделал ты, на что мне пришлось пойти ради того, чтобы остановить тебя…  
— Не нравится быть сверхчеловеком? — Из-за острой боли ирония выходит жалкой. — Ты же теперь можешь летать. Дышать под водой, находиться без скафандра в открытом космосе. Разве это не потрясающе, Стив? Разве не этого ты хотел больше всего на свете?  
Тони ждет, когда Стив наконец свернет ему шею. Вот это было бы действительно потрясающе.   
— Это ты всегда облачался в железо. А я всегда хотел просто жить. Я сражался за то, чтобы люди обрели свободу, а не жили в страхе. Чтобы правительство не упекало героев за решетку.   
Тони видел, как Часовой за несколько секунд разнес башню Старка. Все эти речи о свободе и страхе — полное дерьмо. Те, кто погиб под обломками, несколько десятков его самых верных сотрудников, не обрели свободу. Они умерли в боли и страхе, потому что Тони не смог их защитить. Потому что директор Коулсон и его любимые Нелюди превратили героя в чудовище. Поначалу Тони пытался узнать, что именно они вкололи Стиву, когда именно сыворотка вдруг начала сбоить, пока не понял: некоторые вещи лучше не знать.   
— Ты до сих пор не убил меня. Почему? Знаешь, лучше сдохнуть, чем смотреть на то, во что ты превратился.   
— Потому что ты должен ответить за все свои преступления!  
— Неужели они настолько тебя боятся? — Догадка осеняет неожиданно. — Я что, единственный, кто не испытывает перед тобой страха? Поэтому я все еще жив?   
Удар отбрасывает Тони на другой конец зала. Он сплевывает выбитые зубы и, пошатываясь, поднимается на ноги. Кажется, сотрясение: мир характерно плывет вокруг, но он не чувствовал себя так же хорошо с тех пор, как отомстил за Пеппер. Приятно хоть раз оказаться правым: Стив ужасно хочет и в то же время не может убить его. Бедный-бедный Капитан.   
— Или ты все еще меня хочешь? Не могу осуждать, — Тони улыбается ему так, как улыбался раньше, когда мир еще не развалился на части, — я же просто красавчик.   
Стив бьет кулаком в пол, и земля идет трещинами до самого фундамента. Стив мог бы сейчас одолеть в рукопашную Тора. Локи. Альтрона. Стив способен стереть с лица Земли любую угрозу, с которой сталкивались Мстители. Настолько огромная сила не дается даром.   
Брюс называл его Другим парнем — как же Тони ужасно, нечеловечески скучает по Брюсу, по его спокойствию и по его ярости, — интересно, как называет его Стив? Потому что Стив хотел победить — пусть и любой ценой, но победить, а не сломать и унизить. Бруклинский мальчишка: слишком хилый, чтобы попасть в армию, жертва насмешек и уличных хулиганов. Он бы не стал причинять боль без причины. Он бы не издевался, а сразу убил.   
Часовой. Стив. Тот, другой, которому Тони пока что не смог придумать имени, хватает его за шиворот и трясет, едва не завершая начатое Т’Чаллой. Если раньше хотелось лишь побыстрее сдохнуть, то сейчас инстинкт самосохранения берет верх: он яростно молотит ногами и перебирает в воздухе пальцами, пытаясь призвать больше не существующий доспех.   
В Афганистане Тони Старк поклялся, что больше никогда не будет так беспомощен. Он ошибся. Он всегда ошибается.   
— Хватит, — непонятно кому говорит Стив, потому что единственное, что еще может сделать Тони — прекратить дышать. Ему кажется, что он слышит, как хрустнула его собственная шея. Звук похож на тот, с каким Стив бил его по ребрам и ломал руку. До жути привычный звук.   
Т’Чалла сказал, что Стив играет с ним, как кошка с мышкой; наверное, именно поэтому Стив не ломает ему шею, а отпускает, даже хватает под руки, не давая упасть. И целует. Жадно, не позволяя сделать еще один вдох.  
Стив прав в другом: они никогда не были друзьями. Он так крепко прижимает его к себе, что это похоже на позу из танца. Стив никогда не танцует, но Тони знает — ему нравится танцевать. Но пообещав танец той самой, он не может танцевать с кем-то еще.  
Именно в этот момент боль в руке и сломанных ребрах дает о себе знать. Тони чувствует, что его сейчас вырвет. Или он наконец потеряет сознание от кровопотери: все его тело — один сплошной кровоподтек. Он не чувствует ни облегчения, ни возбуждения.   
Зато стояк Стива упирается ему в ногу. У Стива совершенное, горячее и молодое тело; Тони восхитился бы, будь ему хоть немного легче дышать.   
И все же он тратит силы на жалкую попытку откусить Стиву язык: заебало слушать гребаные патриотические лозунги. Во рту становится солоно от крови, но Стив успевает поймать его за челюсть, не дав до конца сжать зубы. Остатки зубов. Так, смех один. Чего он хотел добиться?  
Глаза Стива похожи на две мертвых синих стекляшки. От пощечины перед глазами пляшут разноцветные пятна. Боль то растворяется в теле, достигнув пика, то накатывает темными волнами. Даже сейчас ему не страшно. Только немного любопытно: когда же все закончится? Что еще нужно сделать, чтобы Капитан Америку потерял свой хваленый самоконтроль?  
Если бы Стив носил с собой оружие, как те парни в Афганистане, у Тони был бы еще шанс вырваться или как-то его спровоцировать. Но Стиву не нужно оружие.   
— Я бы поостерегся, прежде чем совать что-то еще мне в рот.  
Стив засовывает ему в рот три пальца. Ближе к небу, разве что в глотку их не сует. Тони пытается отвернуться — слюна смачивает пальцы Стива, капает ему на подбородок. Смешивается с кровью.   
Стив прекращает за секунду до того, как горло сводит спазмом. Он не отстраняется, когда от боли, головокружения и отвращения Тони все-таки рвет. Держит его голову, гладит по волосам — почти нежно. Успокаивающе. Будто ему действительно жаль, что так получилось.   
Тони пинает его по яйцам и падает, потеряв равновесие. Стив не охает от боли — может, с новой сывороткой он ее вообще не испытывает, — а стоит и молча смотрит на Тони сверху вниз. Часовой. На него смотрит Часовой. Тот, другой, тень без имени. Не Стив.  
— Я вот думаю, — Тони неловко пятится, отползает от него на карачках, — почему Часовой? Не Наблюдатель или Паладин, да хоть Защитник. Кого именно ты сторожишь? Или нужно спросить, от кого ты собрался их сторожить?   
Кулак опять бьет в землю — всего в нескольких сантиметрах от его головы. Стив, тяжело дыша, нависает сверху. Тони вспоминает их спарринги: тогда они тоже были так близко друг к другу и тяжело дышали. Тогда Тони сыпал двусмысленными шутками, а не думал о том, что Стив скоро всерьез попытается его убить. Что ему самому захочется убить Стива.   
— Ты первый, — хрипло говорит Стив, — предал нас. Разрушил все, что у нас было. Пошел на поводу у правительства.   
— А у нас что-то было? — наигранно удивляется Тони. — Мы ведь и друзьями-то не были — твои слова, между прочим. Не знаю, с кем у тебя что было, но точно не со мной.  
Мстители раздели его, еще когда поймали при попытке бежать в Канаду. Тони привык к насмешкам и к полным отвращения взглядам, а потому только сейчас чувствует себя по-настоящему голым. Он никогда не стеснялся своего тела, но теперь хочется спрятаться, забиться в доспех, как в раковину. Он бы все отдал, чтобы еще раз почувствовать прикосновение металла к коже.   
— Встань на колени, — приказывает Стив. Тони смотрит на его мокрые от слюны пальцы. Раньше он бы отшутился: надо же, Капитан Америка и в постели не может удержаться от того, чтобы немного покомандовать. Знаешь, кэп, меня это заводит. Не знаю, как Мстители, а я уже вполне готов к бою.   
Капитан Америка погиб на Гражданской войне. Это тень, носящая его имя. Инопланетянин. Часовой. Тот, кто на страже. Нелюдь. С тем же успехом на его месте мог стоять Мандарин, Джастин Хаммер или генерал Росс. У Тони много врагов — и живых, и мертвых. Этот всего лишь выглядит как Стив.   
Он знает, что может отказаться: тогда Часовой переломает все оставшиеся кости в его теле. Будет бить, пока не поставит его в нужную позу и не соберет, как конструктор. Секс, в сущности, не такой уж сложный процесс.   
Стив наклоняется и слизывает с его шеи запекшуюся кровь, оставшуюся от когтей Т’Чаллы. Целует настойчиво и страстно. Тони охает, когда руки Стива сжимаются у него на груди: объятие попадает прямо на сломанные ребра.   
Кажется, голос его выдает. Стив ослабляет хватку: теперь он скорее поддерживает его, не давая рухнуть в изнеможении на выставленные вперед в руки. Тони благодарен ублюдку в одном — тот не заставляет смотреть. С болью справиться легче, чем с чужим взглядом.   
Стив кладет руку ему на задницу, сжимает до синяков, а другой пытается приласкать его член. Тони знает свое тело — сейчас оно не работает. Стив старается — ведь Капитан Америка хотел бы, чтобы и Тони получил удовольствие, — но все впустую. От этого только более мерзко. Все должно было случиться не так. Вообще не должно было случиться. Когда-то это была шутка, потаенная фантазия; теперь он чувствует, что ее смешали с грязью.   
Стив убирает руку. Они вообще хорошо понимают друг друга, когда дело доходит до физической плоскости. Стив умеет и бить сам, и принимать чужие удары. Стив умеет делать приятно.   
— Ты не Стив, — твердит Тони вслух, а тот в ответ склоняет голову, касается его плеча.   
— Это необходимо, — безразлично говорит Часовой.   
«Что именно необходимо? — хочется спросить Тони. — Ебать меня, поставив на колени, или избивать до беспамятства?»  
Он собирался молча терпеть унижение, но не выдерживает и начинает вырываться, когда Стив засаживает ему целиком. У него большой член — толще и длиннее, чем три сложенных пальца. Красивый член. Тони помнит время, когда ему нравилось дрочить и размышлять о том, каково это, когда тебя имеет национальное достояние. Теперь он знает: очень больно.   
Не так больно, как когда Пеппер истекала кровью у него на руках, или когда после самоубийственной атаки на читаури отказал костюм, и он в мертвом штопоре ударился о землю. Его поймал Халк? Сработала система безопасности? Что произошло? Тони смутно помнит детали: только то, что Стив улыбался, когда он открыл глаза.   
Часовой держит крепко, заставляет прижаться еще ближе, жарко дышит в шею. Тони слабо поскуливает в такт толчкам. Это гораздо приятней, если ты возбужден, если человек, который тебя трахает, не ломал тебе ребра.   
Часовой двигается механически, без огонька. Кто был последним человеком, с которым Стив трахался? Барнс, агент Картер, Наташа? Может быть, он и не умеет по-другому — затрахивал их всех до изнеможения, пользуясь чужим обожанием?   
От неловкого движения и боли реальность снова плывет перед глазами, колет в груди. Тони оценивает свои шансы умереть от остановки сердца и с сожалением понимает: реактор — единственное во всем его теле, что еще работает. Слишком хорошо работает.   
Стив слюнявит его спину, значит, конец близко. Он шепчет что-то ему на ухо — Тони не вслушивается, — гладит по спине, не касаясь сломанной руки и ребер. Дергается последний раз и кончает ему в задницу.   
Тони с облегчением вздыхает и падает прямо на опущенные руки. Сползает вниз.   
Он ждет продолжения, но Стив больше его не трогает. Вряд ли ему достаточно одного раунда за ночь, но все же он одевается и уходит. Добирать с кем-то еще, спасать мир, вылавливать последних сторонников правительства. Часовой всегда остается на страже.   
Тони сдается — теперь уже по-настоящему. 

Он приходит в себя от пинка по ребрам. Это не Стив. Тони узнал бы по шагам.   
— Решила тоже поразвлечься, Наташа? — не открывая глаз, спрашивает Тони. Голос у него почти как у покойника. Может быть, ему наконец повезло, и он в самом деле мертв. — Называй меня Клинтом, если хочется. Правда, не уверен, что у меня встанет, но ты всегда была очень изобретательна.   
— Старк, ты что, правда собрался тут подыхать?   
Это не Наташа. И не Ванда, хотя она умеет говорить на разные голоса; и все же от той, что стоит над его телом, не пахнет ни магией, ни кровью.   
Должно быть, от боли Тони действительно спятил. У него начались галлюцинации. Он открывает глаза, затем снова закрывает.   
— Ты должен встать. Я не буду тащить тебя на себе. — Тони знает, что она врет. У нее есть два выхода: либо застрелить его, либо унести, перекинув через плечо. Часовой в любом случае не оценит благородного жеста, а свернет ей шею.   
— Почему ты, а не Пеппер? — спрашивает Тони. — Если это моя посмертная галлюцинация, разве мне не полагается право на выбор дружелюбного интерфейса? Ты ведь терпеть меня не могла, пока я был жив. Так какого черта приперлась сейчас? Ты даже на валькирию не похожа.   
— Если можешь чесать языком, то можешь и встать. Или тебе настолько понравилось, что решил остаться? Он может до утра, поверь мне: уж я-то знаю.   
— Так ты не ушла. — От злости ему удается встать на колени. — Слушала и завидовала, Картер? Что же не присоединилась?   
— Я пообещала ему, — говорит агент Картер, — что застрелю, если что-то такое с ним произойдет.   
— Дерзай. Выбери пушку побольше, позови старых дружков из Гидры — уверен, уж они-то тебе помогут. Спаси мир, Картер. Убей Капитана Америку.   
— Я думала, ты поймешь — после случившегося. Стив бы тебя остановил.   
— Стив уже меня остановил, — в сердцах вырывается у Тони. — Я ничего не мог сделать, ясно? Я проиграл. Хватит. Я не хочу больше сражаться.   
— Ты сопротивлялся, когда он тебя поцеловал. Пытался откусить ему язык — как глупо; у него просто вырос бы новый.   
— Если бы ты попыталась меня поцеловать, я бы тоже сопротивлялся.  
Агент Картер снимает куртку и накидывает ему на плечи, затем подает руку. Впервые Тони ей по-настоящему благодарен, хотя женская куртка ему не по размеру. Ткань, не доспех.   
— Нам не обязательно нравиться друг другу, чтобы стать хорошей командой.   
— Цитируешь Ника Фьюри? — Агент Картер держит слово: Тони идет сам, слегка опираясь на ее плечо. — Впрочем, ты права, теплая атмосфера в команде — полная херня. Кому вообще сдались верность и поддержка, когда можно от души ненавидеть друг друга?   
— У нас есть десять минут, чтобы добраться до квинджета, — говорит Шерон Картер. — Я брошу тебя, если будешь идти слишком медленно.  
Тони знает, что она дотащит его до квинджета, даже если это будет последнее, что Шерон сделает в своей жизни. Просто потому, что без него ничего выйдет. Тони нужен ей. Иначе бы она не пришла.   
А может, есть еще кое-что, что объединяет их куда лучше, чем ненависть друг к другу.   
Но, к счастью, ни он, ни она не говорят это вслух.


End file.
